fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 162
Elfman vs. Bacchus is the 162nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The second day of the Grand Magic Games continue with Kurohebi defeating Toby Horhorta during combat. In the midst of chaos behind the scenes, Elfman Strauss begins his own match with Bacchus, an S-Class Mage from Quatro Cerberus said to be on the same power level as Erza Scarlet. Summary As Kurohebi and Toby fight, they make a deal; that if Toby wins he gets to find out Kurohebi's real name, and if he loses Toby will tell Kurohebi his "super secret". After agreeing, Toby gazes into his opponents eye, and almost immediately after he is defeated. The Team Fairy Tail A members are all impressed, noting how Kurohebi used no cowardly tactics, and wasn't even trying his hardest. Defeated, Toby reveals his secret of not being able to find one of his socks, having been searching for it for 3 months. Kurohebi points to Toby's neck, where the sock has been hanging the whole time. Toby, relieved, thanks him and Kurohebi then holds out his hand. Everyone - thinking he is showing good sportsmanship- is then surprised when he rips the sock off Toby's neck and tears it to shreds before his eyes. Kurohebi then walks off laughing, while Team Raven Tail laughs at Toby. Preparations for the next match soon begin. Bacchus is called to the arena, as well as somebody from Team Fairy Tail A. Just as the announcement is being made, the King of Fiore appears, telling Arcadios that he is looking forward to Erza fighting Bacchus. This catches Arcadios off guard, as he has arranged for Elfman to fight Bacchus, having accidentally misinterpreted the King's earlier battle request. As Elfman walks onto the field, Bacchus asks to wager with him; if he wins he gets to spend a night alone with both of Elfman's sisters. Elfman, greatly angered by this comment, declares he will tear Bacchus apart. Meanwhile, Natsu wakes up in the room all alone, and notices the smell of somebody he doesn't know nearby. Natsu, using his nose, is able to track down Wendy and the others and sees them being carried by four masked men. A fourth man tells his comrades to go while he takes care of Natsu. However, Natsu easily defeats him and races towards the others who debate on whether to leave Porlyusica and Carla while they escape with Wendy. However, before they can decide, Natsu catches up to them and causes an explosion. Meanwhile, Elfman is having trouble in his battle with Bacchus as he is unable to land a hit on the Quatro Cerberus Mage. Still, Elfman charges at him with his Beast Soul: Weretiger, a speed type of Take Over. However, Bacchus is able to dodge all of his attacks. He then proceeds to attack Elfman while Erza tells her teammates about Bacchus' Magic, a Magic that focuses his energy on his palms which, combined with his martial arts, makes him a powerful opponent. Erza also notes that Bacchus isn't being serious as he had not even had a drink yet. Bacchus attacks Elfman once more and Elfman reverts to his original form. However, Elfman doesn't give up and tells Bacchus that, if he wins, Quatro Cerberus will change their name to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament. Bacchus agrees and drinks his alcohol from his gourd, saying that he will finish the fight now. Once finished drinking, Bacchus crouches into a stance while Elfman proceeds to use his Magic. Bacchus then attacks with incredible speed, landing seven hits in an instant. However, he discovers that Elfman had transformed into his Beast Soul: Lizardman, covering his body with sharp scales that damaged Bacchus' palms. Elfman then taunts Bacchus and Bacchus charges at him. Bacchus continues to attack him while Elfman endures his attacks. After some time, the two stop, exhausted. Bacchus then collapses, giving Elfman the victory and 10 points for Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Natsu, Wendy and the others, after handing the kidnappers to the guards, arrive at the arena. Whilst happy that Elfman won, the group realizes that the kidnappers, who said that they were from Raven Tail, were after Lucy. Elsewhere, Arcadios is informed about the failed plan to kidnap Lucy and tells the guard that they will proceed with plan B. He then tells him that they will use the discord between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail to capture Lucy for the Eclipse Plan. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Toby Horhorta vs. Kurohebi (concluded) *Failed Kidnapping at the Grand Magic Games (started and concluded) *Elfman Strauss vs. Bacchus Groh (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Sando Sutōmu}} * |Mimikku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} *Palm Magic * Spells used * |Sando Riberion}} * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Chop Hanging Fist (劈掛掌 Hikashō) **Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist (酔・劈掛掌 Sui Hikashō) Weapons used *Handguns Items used *Gourd Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a clip of Carla re-explaining her premonition. *There was an added recap of Team Fairy Tail A's journey throughout the Grand Magic Games in the anime. *The hand-to-hand combat in Toby and Kurohebi's fight was extended in the anime. *Despite them being seen in the manga, Max, Makarov, Mavis and Jura's reaction to Kurohebi's Magic are skipped in the anime. *The anime added a short clip of Bacchus expressing interest in Kurohebi and Toby's bet. *There were some added lines for the three commentators and many of the Fairy Tail members in the anime about Kurohebi ripping Toby's sock. *Ooba Babasaama's reaction to seeing Toby's sock being ripped was extended in the anime, with her spinning one of her guild members. *When Cana screams her annoyance over Bacchus in the manga, she is standing in the crowd with the rest of the guild. In the anime she is with Team Fairy Tail B instead. *The kidnappers have a different appearance between the two media. *Elfman's Take-Overs appear different between the anime and the manga. *Yajima and Jason had extra lines in which they discussed Bacchus' Magic in the anime. *In the anime, there were many added comments from the Fairy Tail members surrounding Elfman's fight, the bet he made and his apparent loss. *Though Bacchus only says "Wild" (and has his guild shout "Fuoh" in return) once in the manga, he says it a total of three times in the anime. Navigation